Illusion of The Time
by X-AI Zenryu
Summary: "Jika kematian bukanlah akhir, maka mungkin saja ikatan di antara kita sudah ada untuk waktu yang lama." terinspirasi dari kata-kata Ichigo di movie bleach 'fade to black' silakan RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**The Illusion of The Time**

* * *

Desclaimer : sampai kiamat pun ini masih punya om saya alias om Tite *plak

* * *

Chap 1

**Prolog**

Awan hitam berarak mendekat, menyebarkan bau hujan yang begitu pekat di salah satu kota di Jepang ini. Sang mentari sore menatap sedih dari balik gumpalan-gumpalan kelabu itu, sesekali menampakan sinarnya bagai pedang cahaya dari celah-celah sempitnya. Rintik-rintik air mulai turun dari singgasana kelabunya setelah hanya diam berarak menanti waktu, membasahi tiap bagian dari bumi di bawahnya. Memang bukanlah hal yang meyenangkan melihat langit musim panas harus tertutup awan hitam dan rintik air. Namun tidak dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut jingga terang yang terus mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit mendung, membiarkan rintik-rintik air membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Gurat-gurat halus perlahan sirna dari wajahnya, digantikan dengan sebuah wajah damai yang menenangkan. Pemuda itu terus berdiri diam di sana, di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang luas dengan pohon-pohon cemara tinggi mengelilinginya. Angin yang bertiup lembut mulai mempermainkan helaian jingga itu dan juga rerumputan di bawahnya, masuk dalam sebuah tarian indah yang dipandu olehnya.

Mata pemuda itu masih terpejam, menyembunyikan manik-manik mata pemiliknya dalam sebuah kegelapan penuh kedamaian. Waktu terus berlalu, tak tampak pemuda itu bergerak sedikit saja dari tempatnya berdiri. Awan kelabu semakin bertambah pekat, ritik-rintik hujan menenangkan kini telah berganti dengan buliran-buliran air yang semakin deras.

Dirasakan olehnya wajah putih pucatnya telah basah oleh tangisan langit, ia pun membuka matanya perlahan dan menampakan manik-manik mata kecoklatan yang terlihat sendu. Gurat-gurat lelah di wajahnya kembali terlihat seakan ketenangan yang baru saja didapatkannya tak mampu menghilangkannya. Manik matanya menatap sedih langit hitam di atasnya, terlihat tak rela harus beranjak dari tempat itu hanya karena hujan yang semakin deras.

Segera dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya berjalan pergi, meninggalkan tempat dimana dia selalu terdiam. Mendekat ke arah pagar-pagar hutan yang mengelilingi tanah lapang itu, menatap bosan kegelapan yang selalu melingkupinya. Semakin ia mendekat ke batas kegelapan di depannya, ia tiba-tiba berhenti, membalikan badan tegapnya menghadap sebuah pohon willow besar yang berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah lautan hijau di bawahnya. Kemudian ia terseyum walau hanya mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, menatap sebuah gundukan tanah aneh tepat di depan pohon willow yang diapit akar-akar pohon besar yang menjalar keluar dari tanah.

Setelah itu, segera ia beranjak pergi, memasuki kegelapan yang terpampang di depannya tanpa rasa gentar sedikit pun kemudian menghilang di dalamnya. Meninggalkan tempat dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktunya sambil menatap langit, dan meninggalkan sesuatu hal penting di bawah pohon willow besar itu.

Namun tanpa pemuda itu sadari, seseorang berjalan keluar dari balik batang besar willow itu. Seseorang yang sedari tadi ada di sana, menunggu dalam persembunyiannya hingga pemuda dengan surai mencolok itu pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Wajahnya yang putih pucat terlihat begitu lega, merasa kecemasannya yang berlebihan karena keberadaan pemuda tadi meghilang begitu saja dari hatinya dengan begitu cepat.

Matanya yang besar melirik kegelapan dimana pemuda itu baru saja menghilang, menatap waspada jika pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali dari sana. Setelah begitu lama terdiam di tempatnya dengan sikap bersiaga, ia pun tersadar bahwa kecemasannya yang berlebihan itu tak terjadi, tak akan ada seorang pemuda berambut mencolok yang akan muncul dari sana dan memergoki keberadaannya.

Sikap siaganya pun kini berganti dengan hembusan napas yang terasa berat, didudukan dirinya bersandar pada pohon willow besar yang berwarna coklat gelap di belakangnya. Diaturnya napas yang entah kenapa tak kunjung membaik, rasanya lebih seperti baru saja berlari mengelilingi kota daripada bersembunyi dari seseorang yang tak ingin ditemui, detak jantungnya pun tak kunjung kembali normal.

Dirasakannya setetes air jatuh di wajah pucatnya, dialihkan kepalanya menatap langit hitam itu. Baru disadarinya bahwa hujan yang sedari tadi telah membasahi bumi itu, rasanya begitu bodoh ketika kecemasan telah membuatnya terlena dan melupakan sekelilingnya. Sosok itu kembali hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat, menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, diangkatnya tangan kanannya. Terlihat di sana bahwa ia sedang menggenggam sesuatu, menggenggam tangkai-tangkai hijau dengan kelopak-kelopak berwarna putih dengan aksen kuning di tengahnya itu bermekaran di atasnya. Lagi-lagi kecemasan bodoh membuatnya melupakan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu dan membuatnya harus bersembunyi di balik pohon willow untuk waktu yang tidaklah bisa dibilang singkat. Diletakannya bunga white chrysant itu di atas gundukan tanah di bawah pohon besar itu.

Disatukannya kedua belah tangannya, seakan sedang berdoa, matanya pun ikut terpejam seakan mencari ketenangan dalam tidakannya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman ia tampakan, ditatapnya gudukan itu lagi dengan sebuah binar kebahagiaan terlihat di mata besarnya. Entah seperti mendapat sebuah dorongan kekuatan dan semangat yang begitu besar, sosok itu langsung bangkit berdiri. Dan dengan sebuah senyum terakhir tanda perpisahan, sosok itu berlari pergi menerobos buliran-buliran air yang jatuh semakin banyak. Meninggalkan pohon willow besar yang terdiam di tempatnya, membiarkan buliran air itu menerpanya, dan sebuah gundukan dengan bunga white chrysant di atasnya. Berlari semakin menjauh menuju kegelapan yang beberapa saat lalu baru dilewati oleh pemuda dengan surai jingganya.

**Kota Karakura, 100 tahun setelahnya**

Langit kembali kelabu setelah bosan menampakan cahaya matahari sore dengan warna jingga terangnya, awan-awan bergumpal rapat menutup keindahan mentari sore. Bau hujan yang begitu pekat tercium menggantikan udara penuh debu yang selalu menguar tak mengenakan. Kembali angin berhembus lembut menerbangkan debu-debu itu menjauh, angin-angin yang telah membawa gumpalan hitam kelabu menutupi sang surya. Gumpalan-gumpalan itu terlihat semakin pekat, namun tak terlihat akan menumpahkan rintik-rintik airnya.

Sama seperti langit di atasnya, kota kecil yang kini berada di bawah naungan singgasana kelabu kini telah tampak sama kelabunya. Tak terlihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanannya, tak ada kendaraan yang mengepul-ngepulkan asap, semua terlihat begitu sunyi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang dengan payung di tangan mereka, berjalan secepat mugkin menuju rumah masing-masing, mengharap sedikit kehangatan di balik selimut.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dirasakan pemuda satu ini, seorang pemuda dengan surai jingganya yang mencolok. Sebuah payung berwarna putih itu bergoyang lembut ketika diterpa angin, berusaha melindungi pemiliknya yang kini hanya bisa memasang wajah kesalnya sambil menatap langit yang semakin kelabu.

Entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan, segala hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini entah kenapa seakan mencoba untuk membuat guratan lelah di wajahnya semakin dalam dan nampak jelas. Pemuda itu sekali lagi menghembuskan napasnya berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sekali-kali manik _caramel_ nya menatap langit dengan tatapan kesal.

Kaki jenjangnya terus mengajaknya semakin berjalan menuju rumahnya, dengan ayunan ringan dan bunyi langkah kaki yang berderap pelan ia berjalan melewati bangunan-bangunan rumah di sekelilingnya.

Langit kelabu yang sejak tadi menemaninya kini berganti menjadi rintik-rintik hujan yang menenangkan, membasahi segala hal yang ada di bawah naungan singgasana kelabu sang tangisan langit. Kepala dengan surai itu kembali menatap langit. Diulurkan tangannya keluar dari jangkauan lindungan sang payung, merasakan dinginnya air yang mulai membasahi tangan yang mulai terlihat pucat.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri, seberapa pun sebalnya ia dengan langit kelabu yang menghalangi cahaya matahari yang sewarna dengan surainya, ia menyadari bahwa rintik hujan dan naungan kelabu di atasnya adalah hal yang bisa membuatnya berada dalam sebuah ketenangan yang membuai.

Setelah puas dengan dingin yang ia rasakan, ia kembali berjalan. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya, membiarkan titik-titik air menghilangkan kelelahan di wajahnya. Namun dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan membiarkan dirinya kebasahan saat berjalan menuju rumah sedangkan dia punya sebuah panyung yang masih bisa ia gunakan.

Ia kemudian berbelok di sebuah tikungan, tinggal tersisa beberapa tikungan lagi ia akan sampai ke rumahnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia berhenti di tempatnya. Mata _caramel_nya membulat seketika, menatap suatau hal aneh yang menyapa maniknya ketika ia berbelok tadi.

Dilihatnya sesuatu hal yang merebut perhatiannya, sesosok aneh terlihat meringkuk bersandar pada sebuah tiang listrik yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempatnya terdiam berdiri. Sosok aneh dengan kain hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya yang nampak mungil. Dari balik lindungan kain hitam itu, mencuat helaian berwarna putih mencolok dari sosok itu. Pemuda itu sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, menyadari betapa mencoloknya surai putih yang terlihat begitu bersih itu. Tak disangka ada orang lain yang memiliki surai mencolok seperti dirinya. Segera ia berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok itu, matanya berkilat cemas mengamati sosok itu.

Ia langsung membuka kain hitam yang menutupi tubuh mungil sosok itu. Kini terlihat jelas siapa orang aneh yang meringkuk di bawah guyuran hujan yang sudah mulai deras ini. Sosok itu bertubuh kecil dengan kulit yang terlihat pucat karena kedinginan, terlihat pula tangan mungil itu yang mulai bergetar.

Pemuda itu langsung mengangkat sosok itu dalam gendongannya, tak ia pedulikan tubuhnya yang mulai basah karena tubuh basah yang ada dalam gendongannya. Raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu khawatir, memang menemukan seseorang yang terkapar di depanmu dalam keadaan kedinginan karena kehujanan bukanlah hal yang ia harapkan.

Dapat dirasakannya, sisi kemanusiaan dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk segera membawa sosok asing dengan surai yang mencolok seperti dirinya itu. Sosok dalam gendongannya kembali bergetar kedinginan dan tanpa sadar sosok bersuari putih itu menelusupkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang pemuda yang menggendongnya. Seakan sedang mencari kehangatan di sana.

Sosok itu kemudian diajak berlari menembus rintik hujan, berlari semakin cepat menuju sebuah bangunan rumah sekaligus klinik yang ada di depan mereka. Dan dalam sebuah gebrakan keras dibukanya pintu rumah itu, napas pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu terlihat terengah-engah.

"Ichi-nii, kau ini kenapa sih... eh, ada apa Ichi-nii?" seorang gadis mungil langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda bersurai jingga mencolok itu. "Siapa dia Ichi-nii?"

"Tolong urus dia dulu, Yuzu" pemuda dengan surai jingga itu beranjak menuju sebuah ranjang singel dengan seprai putih yang menutupinya. Yuzu, adik perempuan Ichigo dengan surai coklat terangnya yang tak menampakan kemiripannya dengan sang kakak menghampiri sesosok kecil tubuh manusia yang kini sedang tertidur di atas ranjang.

" Nii-chan, siapa dia?" tanya Yuzu untuk kesekian kalinya, tangan mungilnya terlihat sibuk membuka lilitan kain hitam yang menutupi tubuh mungil di depannya.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat, beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yuzu dengan pekerjaan barunya. Ingin segera pergi mengganti baju seragamnya yang telah basah kuyup karena kegiatannya barusan.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu kembali menuruni tangga rumahnya setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus lengan pendek warna putihnya dan celana training panjang hitam. Dicariya sosok anggota keluarganya yang lain yang seharusnya menyambut kepulangannya.

Dirasa bahwa hasilnya nihil, Ichigo segera berjalan kembali ke klinik. Menemukan Yuzu yang terlihat sedang menyelimuti sosok mungil itu dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Karin dan Ayah pergi kemana?"

Yuzu segera berbalik menghadap kakaknya, manik matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap hanya menatap kakaknya singkat kemudian kaki kecilnya melangkah pergi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Karin dan Ayah sedang pergi ke toko baru di dekat statsiun, katanya di sana menjual barang yang menarik. Oh ya, apa Ichi-nii lapar? Akan kuhangatkan karenya jika Ichi-nii ingin makan."

Ichigo hanya menggeleng singkat, mengikuti langkah adiknya menuju dapur. Dibukanya pintu kulkas dan diambilnya sebuah kaleng cola yang selalu tersedia di sana.

"Oh ya Ichi-nii, sebenarnya bocah itu siapa?" tanya Yuzu lagi, dia terlihat masih penasaran dengan bocah yang baru saja dibawa pulang oleh kakaknya. Manik coklatnya kini menatap Ichigo intens dan menyiapkan kepalan tangannya jika kakak laki-lakinya ini hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu saja.

"Aku menemukannya di jalan."

Yuzu yang terlihat sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata kakaknya itu memiringkan kepalanya serta memasang raut wajah bingung seakan menagih penjelasan yang lebih.

Ichigo kembali menghela napasnya berat. "Aku menemukannya meringkuk di jalan, dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Jadi kubawa saja ke rumah" alasan yang tak masuk akal.

"Apa Ichi-nii akan membawa orang asing lagi jika melihat ada orang yang terlihat menyedihkan di depan nii-chan?" tanya Yuzu sedikit mengejek kebaikan kakaknya yang keterlaluan itu.

"Aku tidak segila itu, hanya saja mana ada orang yang membiarkan bocah sekecil itu mati kedinginan di tengah jalan begitu. Aku tidak sekejam itu Yuzu" Yuzu menghela napasnya berat, seperti yang biasa kakaknya lakukan. Entah kenapa kebaikan kakaknya itu sempat membuatnya berpikir bahwa kakaknya yang satu ini adalah orang bodoh.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, untung Ichi-nii segera membawanya. Kalau tidak mungkin dia akan segera mati karena _hipotermia_*" Ichigo sedikit mengkerutkan alisnya mendengar kata-kata adiknya ini. Entah kenapa pemakaian kata 'mati' yang baru saja diucapkan adiknya ini sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

"Tapi dia tak apa kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tenang Ichi-nii, dia sekarang sedang tidur" kata-kata adiknya barusan sedikit memberikannya sebuah kelegaan yang terasa janggal. "Tapi rasanya aneh ya kalau ada bocah sekecil dia meringkuk di jalanan."

Yuzu terlihat menopangkan dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Entahlah, yang pasti kita bisa menanyainya ketika dia bangun nanti" Ichigo segera beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Ichi-nii mau tidur? Tidak makan dulu?"

" Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Aku sangat lelah Yuzu" ditinggalkannya adik perempuannya itu yang untuk kesekian kalinya sedang menghela napasnya berat seperti kakak lelakinya itu.

"Ichi-nii itu aneh sekali sih."

Manik matanya menatap keluar jendela, melihat langit mendung yang semakin pekat. Rintik-rintik air hujan di luar pun terdengar semakin deras, memperdengarkan nyanyian alam yang selalu saja membuat Yuzu merasa tenang. Namun sepertinya tidak kali ini. Entah kenapa ia merasakan bahwa hujan kali ini akan membawa badai.

**TBC**

* * *

curcolan author:

hhhhuuuuuwwwwaaaaaa... akhirnya jadi juga chap 1 nya. Apakah ff ini terlihat galau? Ya ai emang newbie, dan jelek banget kalo suruh ketik-mengetik... hiks hiks #nangis di pojokan

tapi boleh kan ai minta reviewnya, kritik, saran, flame pun boleh. Ai terima dengan senang hati kok, tapi tolong jangan terlalu pedas ya...

oh ya, hipotermia itu sejenis gejala yang diakibatkan oleh kedinginan. Biasanya tubuh terkena hipotermia jika tubuh tiba-tiba berada di lingkungan dengan suhu dingin dalam waktu yang lama. Kalau kurang jelas, readers bisa tanya ke mbah google. eheheeh

oh ya, apakah ff ini harus ai lanjutkan atau hanya ai simpan dalam schazen (nama laptop ai)? ehehehe

**Mohon** **REVIEW, please o**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Illusion of The Time**

Desclaimer : masih tetap sama, bleach masih punya om ai tercinta... *dihajar Tite sensei* dan fic ini beserta jalan cerita yang gaje, bahasa aneh, typo bertebaran, OOC dkk adalah milik ai.

* * *

Warning : ai ini newbie... jadi ai minta maaf kalo ini fic sangat aneh, OOC, penuh typo, bahasa ga jelas. Ai hanya ingin memperingatkan saja... tolong dimaklumi *sujud ke readers*

* * *

**Chap 1  
**

_Melihat waktu terus bergulir_

_Memainkan jarum-jarum kecil yang kelelahan_

_Dan jiwa-jiwa tersesat yang kebingungan_

_Namun ketika mereka terbangun_

_Yang ada hanya sang waktu_

_Tersenyum mengejek dengan sombongnya_

_Tanpa daya untuk membalas_

* * *

Ichigo kembali terbagun, untuk kesekian kalinya terbangun karena mimpi aneh yang selalu sama. Gurat-gurat lelah di wajahnya semakin tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Terbangun karena mimpi yang sama selama lebih dari seminggu membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa.

Mimpi itu hanyalah mimpi biasa, tak ada monster yang mengejar, tak ada hantu yang ingin mencekik, tak ada apa pun yang membuat mimpi itu bisa dibilang sebagai mimpi buruk. Tapi tetap saja tak menyenangkan rasanya.

Ichigo segera bangkit dari tidurnya, diusapnya wajah lelah yang entah mengapa tak pernah bisa ia hilangkan. Waktu libur yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu untuk mengusir raut lelahnya itu entah kenapa terasa begitu percuma. Ini hari libur dan mimpi itu sepertinya tak mengenal kata 'libur'.

Ia berjalan turun dari kamarnya, tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk mengubah penampilannya yang terlihat kusut itu. Rasanya percuma melakukannya, karena pasti ia akan memperlihatkan wajah kusut ini lagi.

Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya turun dari anak tangga terakhir menuju ruang makan, sebuah hal yang tak asing lagi menyambutnya seperti sebuah ucapan selamat pagi yang hangat.

"IIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIIGGGGOOOO...!"

Seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ayahnya itu tiba-tiba melompat dengan sebuah tendangan yang siap mengarah ke wajah kusut Ichigo. Teriakan bisingnya dan sambutan menyebalkan itu membuat persimpangan tergambar jelas di dahinya. Dengan gerakan singkat, sebuah tendangan langsung mengarah pada sang ayah. Dan...

BBRRAAKKK

"Ichigo, kau tega sekali pada ayah tercintamu ini!" pria paruh baya itu segera bangkit setelah mendapat tendangan keras yang tepat mendarat di wajahnya yang berewokan.

"Siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba mau menendangku seperti itu, kakek tua." tatapan kesal Ichigo beralih kepada ayahnya yang terlihat bodoh itu.

"Itu bukan tendangan, Ichigo. Itu adalah sambutan selamat pagi yang penuh cinta dariku." Isshin Kurosaki, sang ayah, menatap anak lelaki satu-satuya dengan mata berbinar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seakan berharap mendapat pelukan penuh kasih sayang dari anak laki-lakinya.

Dan lagi-lagi, gurat kekesalan tergambar di wajah Ichigo yang telah duduk di meja makan. Sebuah tendangan lagi-lagi mendarat di wajah sang ayah yang tak berdosa tapi sangat berlebihan itu.

"Sudahlah nii-chan, biarkalah ayah bodoh satu itu." seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu ikut menatap kesal sang ayah. Sedangkan sang ayah, jangan tanyakan ia, ia kembali kepada rutinitas hariannya setelah mendapat perlakuan kejam dari anak-anaknya.

Ya, menangis di depan sebuah poster besar istrinya tercinta.

"Oh Misaki, kau lihat anak-anak kita? Padahal dulu mereka lucu-lucu sekali. Kenapa mereka sekarang jadi kejam sekali?" Ishin masih menangis tersedu-sedu sampai Yuzu mengalihkan ketiga orang ayah-anak itu dari rutinitas perkelahian tak penting mereka.

"Nah, ayo makan!" Yuzu meletakan piring-pirng omelete di depan kakak-kakak dan ayahnya tersebut.

Sejenak mereka melakukan rutinitas sarapan mereka seperti biasa, namun suara pintu yang di buka pelan dari pintu yang merupakan penghubung antara rumah keluarga Kurosaki dengan klinik yang mereka miliki membuat rutinitas mereka harus berhenti untuk sementara waktu.

Sesosok kecil asing terlihat di sana, berdiri sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang besar, sepertinya ia baru bangun. Berbagai pasang mata yang berada di tempat itu pun langsung menatap sosok asing itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

Mendapati sosok asing berdiri di rumah mereka terasa begitu aneh, sosok kecil dengan piama warna krim lembut milik Yuzu yang terlihat kebesaran, surai aneh yang berwarna putih yang terlihat begitu mencolok. Mata besar sosok itu mengedip bingung, menatap pasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandang terkejut.

Hingga, lagi-lagi suara Yuzu memecahkan keheningan.

"KKKYYYYAAAA... KAWAIIII..."

Untuk beberapa menit setelahnya, hanya dihabiskan oleh kehebohan Yuzu yang kini masih saja memeluk dan mencubit gemas sesosok bocah kecil yang tadi mengalihkan acara sarapan paginya. Tak hanya dirinya, sang ayah pun kini mengikuti jejak sang anak dengan mencubiti gemas pipi tembem bocah itu.

Sedangkan bocah itu hanya memasang wajah tak suka, dan sekali-kali tangan mungilnya mencoba mengusir tangan-tangan yang lebih besar untuk menyingkir dari dirinya.

Ichigo heran sendiri, kenapa dua orang itu bisa seheboh ini hanya karena melihat bocah yang begitu menggemaskan tiba-tiba muncul di rumah mereka. Memang dirinya sempat terkejut, ia sedikit tak menyangka bocah dengan surai putih mengkilap yang ia selamatkan kemarin ternyata memiliki penampilan yang bisa mengundang kebringasan adik dan ayahnya itu.

Lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai jingga itu meghela napasnya lelah, dipandangnya adik perempuannya, Karin, yang terlihat biasa saja tak seperti duo aneh itu. Namun Ichigo menyadari bahwa manik hitam itu sekali-kali, tidak... tapi berkali-kali menatap orang-orang itu dengan raut penasaran seakan-akan ia ingin bergabung namun gengsi terlalu menghalangi.

Ditatapnya bocah laki-laki kecil yang duduk di hadapannya, aksi cubit dan peluk telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Bocah itu kini duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap omelete yang tak lupa disediakan Yuzu untuknya.

Pipi bocah itu menggembung menggemaskan ketika mengunyah makanannya, mata biru _sapphire_-nya berkilat-kilat senang dan begitu menikmati. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Yuzu dan Ishin, sang ayah, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, Karin hanya mendengus kesal namun manik matanya tak pernah luput dari sosok itu. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia menatap kesal dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Jadi, siapa kau bocah?" tanya Ichigo langsung setelah bocah itu melahap suapan terakhirnya.

Bocah itu langsung menatap Ichigo dengan saphirenya, "namaku Dou." Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh mereka. Dan sebuah senyum lebar bocah itu pamerkan, memperlihatkan deretan gigi mungilnya yang putih bersih.

Alis Ichigo kembali bertaut, rasanya aneh melihat bocah ini tersenyum riang seperti itu. "Nama lengkapmu, bocah?" tanya Ichigo kembali, namun entah kenapa nadanya terdengar seperti sedang memerintah. Tak dipedulikannya, teriakan-teriakan Yuzu dan ayahnya yang terlihat terpesona oleh senyum lebar bocah itu.

"Douzenryu Kagami." bocah itu berkata tegas, namun entah kenapa di telinga Ichigo lebih terdengar seperti teriakan cempreng.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kemarin kau meringkuk di jalanan?" tanya Ichigo langsung.

"Nii-chan, jangan seperti itu. Dou kan baru saja bangun, jangan berkata seperti itu" Yuzu tiba-tiba memeluk bocah mungil itu sambil menatap Ichigo tak suka seperti seorang kakak yang melindung adiknya dari preman dengan tampang sangar.

"Hei Yuzu, aku hanya bertanya. Lagi pula apa salahnya aku bertanya seperti itu?"

"cup... cup... Dou jangan menangis ya. Ichi-nii memang galak, tapi jangan pedulikan ne?" ayahnya kini mulai ikut-ikutan membela bocah itu, tangannya mengelus-elus surai putih yang begitu mengkilap itu.

Sedangkan Dou hanya menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan bingung. Dia merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata surai jingga di depannya, namun kenapa kedua orang itu memeluknya. Mengelus-elus kepalanya seakan dia akan menangis.

"Dou tak apa kok." Dou kembali menatap dua orang itu dengan senyum penuh kilau yang tadi ia tunjukan. "Kemarin Dou tersesat, Ichi-nii."

Alis Ichigo semakin berkerut, gurat-gurat lelah di wajahnya terlihat semakin jelas. Pendengarannya terasa aneh mendengar bocah itu dengan seenaknya memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sama seperti yang biasa ia terima dari dua adiknya itu.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kau bukan ad—"

PPLLAKK

Sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba menempeleng kepalanya, sang pelaku hanya menatap Ichigo dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Ichigo, jangan seperti itu kepada adik barumu"

"HAHH..." Ichigo menatap tak percaya pada ayahnya, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan tingkah ayahnya itu. "Apa maksudmu, pria tua?" memang bukan hal yang sopan berkata seperti itu pada ayah sendiri, namun rasanya kesopanan bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk ia terapkan pada pria paruh baya yang kelewat berlebihan satu ini.

"Sudah kutetapkan, bahwa sekarang Dou adalah anak laki-lakiku yang kedua. Jadi, kau harus bersikap ramah padanya Ichigo!" Ishin berkata penuh penekanan. Sedangkan Yuzu mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan keputusan ayahnya, dia masih terlihat memeluk erat Dou.

"Hey, jangan seenaknya. Lagi pula, dia pasti punya keluarga. Jangan langsung mengangkatnya jadi anak begitu saja."

Isshin kembali berpikir, memangnya aneh mengangkat seseorang bocah kecil yang baru ditemui untuk menjadi anak. Mata hitamnya kemudian beralih menatap Dou yang hanya diam tak berkutik sambil menatap bingung dua orang dewasa di depannya.

"Dou sayang, orang tuamu ada dimana?" Ishin bertanya pada bocah itu dengan suara yang dilebih-lebihkan. Ichigo yang mendengarnya menatap sebal pada ayah bodohnya satu ini.

"Dou tidak tau, Dou tak pernah bertemu Toosan dan Kaasan" Dou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut.

Jangan bayangkan bagaimana reaksi dari seorang Ishin Kurosaki, dia kini mulai menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar kata-kata bocah kecil di depannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, bukanlah hal yang salah jika ayah dari tiga orang anak ini mudah sekali merasa terharu. Yuzu pun mengalami hal yang serupa, sepertinya sifat Isshin telah menurun pada anak bungsunya.

Walau sebenarnya Dou mengucapkannya dengan wajah biasa tanpa ada nada kesedihan sedikit pun di suaranya. Sepertinya reaksi dua orang Kurosaki ini yang patut dipertanyakan.

"Dou sayang, sekarang kau telah menjadi anakku. Sekarang kita menjadi keluarga ne." Isshin yang kini telah berlinang air mata memeluk Dou dengan begitu eratnya. Sedangkan Dou hanya mengangguk ringan mendengarnya.

"Ya, akhirnya aku punya saudara laki-laki."

"Apa maksudmu itu Yuzu?" entah kenapa wajah pemuda itu semakin berkerut mendengar kata-kata seenaknya dari gadis berambut coklat itu.

Sedangkan, Yuzu masih memeluk-meluk adik laki-lakinya, mengabaikan seorang pemuda berambut jingga mencolok yang merupakan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

Ichigo menyerah, rasanya untuk melawan ayah bodoh dan adik perempuannya satu itu merupakan hal yang mustahil. Kembali ia hembuskan napasnya berat, hari liburnya terasa benar-benar berantakan. Sempat terpikir di kepalanya sebuah penyesalan karena telah membawa bocah itu pulang. Tapi rasanya lebih bodoh lagi jika dia membiarkan bocah kecil itu mati kedinginan di tengah jalan.

Omelete yang sejak tadi ia campakan kini telah mendapat perhatian Ichigo sepenuhnya, suapan telur dadar itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal. Ujung matanya melirik ke arah dua orang bodoh yang masih setia memperhatikan Dou, dan yang sedang diperhatikan hanya memakan omeletnya dengan wajah cueknya seakan tak terganggu dengan tatapan yang mengarah padanya.

Acara sarapan keluarga Kurosaki untuk hari ini terasa begitu berbeda, namun tetap saja berakhir sama. Karin yang asyik menonton acara pagi kesukaannya, Yuzu yang sibuk dengan cucian piringnya, si ayah bodoh yang kembali memeluk-meluk poster istrinya tercinta.

Namun sepertinya pagi ini terlihat semakin berbeda dan terkesan menyebalkan bagi Ichigo. Seorang bocah kecil berambut putih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh perhatian dan sekali-kali saphire itu mengerjap penuh minat.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu bocah!" Ichigo yang merasa terganggu dengan tatapan penuh minat itu langsung menatap Dou dengan wajah sangarnya.

Tapi yang ditatap hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin menunjukan minat yang berlebihan akan sosok pemuda nyentrik di depannya.

"Ichi nii-chan mirip jeruk." Dou tiba-tiba menunjuk kepala Ichigo atau lebih tepatnya pada helaian jingga di atas kepalanya.

Bisa dibayangkan, kini telah muncul kerutan kekesalan di dahi Ichigo. Memang bocah ini bukan orang pertama yang berkata seperti itu padanya, namun entah kenapa rasanya kesal sekali diejek oleh bocah yang beberapa saat lalu baru diangkat menjadi adiknya dengan seenaknya.

"Kau menghinaku bocah!"

Lagi-lagi keluar aura menbunuh milik Ichigo, asal tahu saja, kata jeruk merupakan hal yang sangat tabu baginya apalagi kata-kata itu dikatakan sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

Dou kemudian menggeleng singkat, kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati Ichigo yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Berhenti beberapa langkah dari Ichigo, dan tangan mungilnya langsung terulur ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, merasa aneh melihat tingkah bocah di depannya. Manik _caramel_nya memperhatikan tangan mungil yang pucat itu dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Ichigo menunjuk tangan mungil itu dengan tangan kirinya. Namun tiba-tiba tangan mungil itu langsung meraih tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya erat.

Ichigo tampak terkejut mendapati perlakuan aneh dari bocah ini. Dapat dirasakannya tangan mungil itu, tangan mungil yang terasa begitu hangat dan halus. Terasa aneh memang ketika tangan kecil itu menggenggam tangannya, jelas terlihat bahwa ukuran kedua tangan itu sangat berbeda jauh.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, masih dalam keadaan tangan yang saling menggenggam atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tangan Ichigo yang digenggam oleh tangan mungil itu. Entah kenapa, Ichigo sama sekali tak terganggu dengan hal itu, tak ada niatan dalam dirinya untuk menarik tangannya. Aneh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Bocah, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Ichigo merasa risih juga dengan tingkah laku aneh bocah di depannya. Segera tangan kecil itu melepaskan genggamannya, tapi sepertinya _sapphire_ itu belum mau beranjak dari sosok di depannya.

"Ichi-nii, mimpi buruk ya?"

"EEHHH... apa maksudnya itu?"

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bocah di depannya dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh selidik. Tingkah bocah di depannya entah kenapa begitu misterius dan terkesan menyebalkan. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh bocah ini. Seperti sedang bermain teka-teki yang membingungkan.

Dipegangnya kepala Dou dengan tangan besarnya, Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. _Caramelnya_ berkilat tak suka, seakan segala hal yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari ini telah diketahui oleh bocah yang bahkan belum ada sehari dikenalnya itu.

"Katakan padaku, apa maksud kata-katamu itu, bocah? Aku tak mengerti."

Sang _sapphire_ masih menatap _caramel_ itu lekat-lekat. Ichigo dapat menyadarinya, bahwa _sapphire_ itu menatapnya sendu. Seperti ada suatu hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh bocah itu, namun seakan semua kata berhenti di kerongkongannya.

Biru langit yang terpancar di bola mata itu berubah menjadi gelap. Manik itu memantulkan singgasana kelabu di atas langit. Ichigo sedikit terkejut, tak disadari olehnya langit dibalik jendela dibelakangnya telah berubah mendung. Siap untuk meneteskan rintik-rintik air ke bumi di bawah singgasananya.

Ichigo berbalik menatap singgasana megah itu. Langit cerah yang beberapa saat lalu dilihatnya kini telah berganti. Dapat dirasakannya sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa aneh. Ichigo merasa bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi, sesuatu yang begitu besar, sesuatu yang akan mengubah segalanya.

Ia kembali berbalik menatap bocah kecil di depannya, sang _sapphire_ masih setia menatapnya. Namun sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah kecil itu. Sebuah senyum misterius tersungging di wajah putih pucat itu.

Entah kenapa, Ichigo tak menyukai senyuman itu. Senyuman malaikat yang terasa begitu tak menyenangkan. Kemudian suara itu menginterupsinya, suara kecil yang terdengar sangat misterius. Menyenandungkan kata-kata yang membuat pemuda bersurai jingga itu terbelalak kaget.

"Ini saat bagimu untuk mendapatkan jawabannya."

**TBC**

* * *

Curcolan author:

Ano... adakah yang bingung dengan ff ini?

Kalo boleh ai jujur, sebenarnya ini ff pelampiasan ai. Jadi ai mohon maaf ne, kalo ada banyak sekali kesalahan. Banyak typo, cerita ga menarik, sangat OOC, dan banyak sekali kesalahan lainya. Ai minta maaf #sujud

Dan maaf soal ai yang updatenya siput… soalnya ai ini baru lulus. Jadinya harus sibuk ngurus ini itu dan daftyar sana sini. Ai minta maaf ne… *sujud lagi*

Oh ya, dou itu hanya OC ai. Soalnya ga ada yang tokoh bleach yang cocok meranin dia. Jadi terciptalah OC ini. Adakah yang penasaran Dou itu seperti apa?

Dou itu seumuran sama bocah laki-laki yang jiwanya ada di burung parkit chad lho, episod awal. Tapi rambutnya putih dan matanya biru terang. Ya, bisa readers bayangkan hitsu-chan pas lagi kecil. Mirip dikit deh...

* * *

Balasan review:

: keren? Ceritanya keren? *shock* hhhhuuuuwwwwwwaaaa... ai terharu... lihat sudah berapa ember yang ai habiskan saat membaca review dari hendrik-san karena saking terharunya... rumah ai jadi banjir air mata.

Ini lanjutan ceritanya... sekali lagi terima kasih reviewnya ne, hendrik-san... ai bingung mau manggil apa?

Review lagi ne

**Rukaga Ann** : ano... fic ini memang buat bingung, ai juga bingung. Tapi nanti pasti jelas kok, namun entah kapan.

Makasih ne koreksinya. Jujur ai masih bingung soal itu, soalnya kata guru ai, titik itu hanya boleh dipake di akhir kalimat terus juga bilang kalo di percakapan sebelum petik juga ga boleh ada titik kalo kalimatnya belum berakhir.

Ai jadi bingung sendiri... tapi makasih review nya ne ^^... ai terharu.

Ai boleh minta review lagi kan? Ehehehehe

**Keiko Eni Naomi** : ne keiko-san... ai sudah lajut lagi... sebenernya di lepi udah nyampe chap 6, tapi ai updatenya berkala aja ya... *plak* review lagi ya? * apa an?*

**Loly Jun** : suka? *ambil ember lagi* ne... namanya juga prolog loly-san, jadinya ngebingungin deh... tapi makasih reviewnya. Ini sudah lanjut kan...

Review lagi dong? Biar ai tambah semangat

**Azura Kuchiki** : penasaran? Mata ai bisa berubah jadi sumber mata air kalo kaya gini caranya...

Tapi makasih reviewnya azura-san... ini sudah ai lanjutkan

Review lagi ne ^^

**Renge Sakura** : ne nee-san... *peluk nee-san* ini sudah lanjut...

Review lagi ne...

**Ichirukilover** : gomenasai…. Ruki neechan ga bisa muncul di chap ini… T.T soalnya udah ai tentuin nanti neechan munculnya dimana… gomen… tadinya ai pengen munculin sekarang… tapi ternnyata ga bisa… maafin ai

**Hiruma Enma 01**: gomen ai update nya siput… soalnya ai ini anak baru lulus, jadi beberapa hari ini sibuk ngurus ini itu… beneran ai stress banget…

Heheheehe bukan ruki neechan atau hitsuchan… dia OC… gomen ne kalau mengecewakan

**Miisakura **: miichan *SKSD banget* bingung karena fic ini sangat ga jelas ne… emang ai sengaja bikin prolog yang sangat membingungkan… istilahnya buat menarik readers gitu… *apa an?"

Ya akhir kata... ai makasih banget sama readers sekalian yang mau baca fic ai, member masukan, dan review… arigattou minna-san… *nangis Bombay*

**REVIEW, PLEASE?**

Karena kelanjutan fic ini ai serahkan ke readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Illusion of The Time**

Desclaimer : bleach masih punya om tite, fic ini dengan segala kegajeannya milik ai, dan IchiRuki punya kita semua... yyyeeeaaaayyyyy *ngaku-ngaku* *dihajar om Tite*

Warning : ai hanya mau bilang kalau fic ini akan menjadi fic yang sangat membingungkan dengan segala kegajeannya... jadi gomen ne, readers yang sabar ya... orang sabar disayang Tuhan lho... *plak

* * *

**Chap 2**

_Sang waktu kini begitu jahat_

_Dibukanya perlahan kebenaran yang tertutup_

_Mengenai kenangan yang tak teringat_

_Dan ketika semuanya selesai_

_Yang tersisa hanya tangisan_

_Dari jarum kecil yang terus meronta_

Hari ini langit terlihat kembali mendung, singgasana kelabu itu seakan tak ingin beranjak ke peraduannya. Masih ingin membasahi bumi ini, membasahi dunia penuh dosa yang selalu ia tangisi itu. Namun sepertinya, tak ada sedikit pun hal yang berubah. Semua masih terlihat sama, sang bumi masih dilumuri darah, masih berkabung duka, dan masih diselimuti kesedihan. Air mata pun masih dengan setia membasahi bumi ini, mencoba berbagi kesedihan pada sang bumi yang begitu kuatnya. Tak ada sedikit pun yang berubah, itulah hal yang terjadi, begitu pula dengannya.

Di bawah pohon maple besar, ia terduduk. Menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada batang besar yang berwarna kecoklatan itu. Tubuhnya kini telah basah begitu pula dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, sepertinya naungan besar pohon itu tak mampu menaungi pemuda di bawahnya dari rintik air.

Kelopak matanya menutup rapat, menyembunyikan manik matanya dari segala pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya. Kulit pucatnya sekali-kali merasa rintik-rintik air yang jatuh di wajahnya, rambut jingga terangnya itu ikut terbang terbuai sang angin. Sosok itu menikmatinya, menikmatai segala yang ia rasakan. Rintik air, buaian angin, dan dingin yang menusuk kulitnya hingga ke tulang.

Telah lama ia berada di bawah pohon besar itu, telah lama ia menikmati ketenangan yang ia dapatkan. Ia abaikan segala hal di sekelilingnya, mengabaikan segala hal yang mungkin menjadi pengganggu ketenangannya.

Namun manik kecoklatan itu memperlihatkan sosoknya, memperlihatkan rupanya yang begitu indah. Kilat-kilat manik itu seperti sedang menggambarkan dengan jelas seperti apa pemiliknya. Ketenangan yang telah lama dirasakan sosok itu, kini telah berganti dengan gurat-guratan lelah di wajahnya.

Wajah pucat menengadah ke langit, menatap singgasana kelabu yang telah menemaninya sejak ia berada di sini. Manik _caramel _itu menatapnya tak suka, menatapnya dengan kesal yang begitu dalam. Namun dari manik itu dapat terlihat sorot mata penuh kesedihan dan putus asa.

Ia merasa begitu lelah, sosok itu lelah untuk menyadari segala hal yang terjadi. Rintik hujan, langit yang kelabu, angin yang berbisik di telinganya lembut. Semua itu telah ia abaikan, telah ia butakan segala indranya agar tak dapat merasakan sesuatu lagi. Tapi semua terasa begitu percuma.

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, ia menghela napasnya berat. Tatapan matanya kembali menatap sang singgasana kelabu yang masih menemaninya. Manik mata itu menatap langit dengan tatapan sendunya, dengan rasa marah dan rasa tak suka yang begitu besar.

"Kau menangisiku lagi?"

Suara yang begitu berat itu terdengar, bibir pucat itu bergerak menyuarakan segala hal yang telah dipendam pemiliknya. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang tak membutuhkan jawaban. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu telah mengetahui jawabannya. Tak perlu ada orang yang menjelaskan padanya, tak perlu pula langit menjawab pertanyaannya.

Karena ia telah tahu bahwa langit memang sedang menangisinya.

Ia pun tersenyum, memperlihatkan senyum miris yang begitu dipaksakan. Senyum yang entah kenapa terasa begitu kaku jika ia sunggingkan di wajahnya yang telah pucat kedinginan. Kemudian tawa itu terdengar, tawa penuh kepedihan yang menggema di tanah lapang itu. Tawa yang menggambarkan betapa kini pemiliknya telah tenggelam dalam kepedihannya dan terjerat lebih dalam ke dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Memperlihatkan bahwa kini jiwanya begitu tersakiti oleh sang waktu.

Ya, waktu telah terlalu jahat padanya.

* * *

**Di waktu yang sama, di sisi lain dari tempat itu**

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang terdiam di tempatnya, terduduk dalam diam sebuah ruangan dengan pintu geser yang terbuka lebar di depannya. Mata _amethys_ gadis itu menatap ke luar, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun nihil, tak ada satu pun yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Langit kelabu di luar terlihat semakin kelam. Mengirimkan rintik-rintik air dan buaian angin yang sesekali masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Angin yang mesuk ke dalam ruangan itu membuai helaian hitam itu untuk menari bersamanya, serta manusuk-nusuk kulit putih pucat gadis itu dengan dingin yang menembus hingga ke kulit. Pakaian tipis yang dikenakan gadis itu seakan tak mampu menahan rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk.

Namun gadis itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempat, tak peduli dengan tubuh mungilnya yang kini mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia masih terdiam di sana, menikmati segala ketenangan singkat yang ia rasakan.

Tangan mungil itu tiba-tiba bergerak, memeluk erat lutut yang mulai bergetar itu. Di balik tangan mungil itu, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Mencari-cari kehangatan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih lebih baik. Tapi tak ada. Ia tak menemukan kehangatan sedikit pun di balik tangan mungilnya.

Kehangatan telah lama meninggalkan tubuh mungilnya. Kehangatan telah lenyap seiring waktu yang terus bermain-main dengannya. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa di sana.

Tubuh mungil itu tak lagi memiliki segala hal yang diinginkan pemiliknya. Pemiliknya menginginkan kehangatan, tubuh itu tak memilikinya. Pemiliknya menginginkan kekuatan, tubuh itu juga tak memilikinya. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk gadis mungil itu. Tak ada lagi.

Semua telah diambil darinya, semua telah mencampakannya. Meninggalkannya sendirian menanggung segala beban yang terlalu berat bagi tubuh mungilnya.

_Amethys _itu kini berpendar sedih, memancarkan sinar-sinar kepedihan dan putus asa. Air mata itu pun mengalir darinya yang telah jatuh dalam kesedihan. Buliran kristal bening itu jatuh membasahi lekuk demi lekuk wajah pemiliknya. Menambahkan rasa dingin yang kembali dirasakan gadis mungil itu. Rasa dingin yang entah kenapa terasa lebih menyakitkan dari yang pernah ia rasakan.

Rasa yang menyayat hati kecilnya sedikit demi sedikit. Namun meninggalkan luka gores yang menganga begitu besar. Seandainya gadis itu dapat memperlihatkan hatinya pada semua orang. Terlihatlah di sana, sebuah hati kecil yang rapuh bagai kaca tipis. Hati kecil yang memiliki banyak luka, hati kecil yang bisa hancur ketika kau sentuh walau hanya sedikit saja.

Terdengar pula tangisan hati kecil itu. Suaranya meronta-ronta karena harus merasakan rasa sakit untuk kesekian kalinya. Haruskah ia merasakan rasa sakit ini? Akankah ada kebahagiaan untuknya kelak?

Ya, hati itu terus berucap dalam isak tangisnya. Menangisi keadaannya, menangisi ketidakberdayaannya, menangisi rasa sakit ini. Dan isak tangis itu pun kembali ia tujukan untuk sang waktu.

Karena untuk kesekian kalinya, waktu telah begitu jahat padanya. Membuatnya harus merasakan rasa sakit yang tiada tara.

Waktu telah begitu jahat.

* * *

**Kota karakura, saat ini.**

Ichigo kembali mendesah pelan. Kembali terbayang dalam benaknya kejadian kemarin. Kejadian saat bocah berambut putih itu dengan seenaknya menggenggam tangannya dan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu sudah cukup dibuat kesal oleh tingkahnya. Ichigo masih dapat merasakan rasa kesalnya yang sampai saat ini masih tersisa itu. Rasa kesal yang ditujukan untuk bocah berambut nyentrik sepertinya. Sungguh saat itu, ingin sekali Ichigo melempar bocah itu dari jendela kamarnya atau mungkin memukul kepalanya besarnya itu.

Namun apa daya, Ichigo yakin setelah melakukan hal itu, ia mungkin akan dicincang oleh Yuzu dan ayahnya karena telah menyakiti adik barunya itu. Setelah kejadian itu, ichigo berjanji dalam dirinya bahwa ia tak akan menolong dan membawa seorang bocah menggemaskan ke rumahnya. Ichigo tak ingin anggota keluarganya semakin hari semakin bertambah.

Dilihatnya ruang kelasnya yang ramai, ini memang jam istirahat, jadi bukanlah hal yang kalau ia melihat suasana kelas yang begitu ramai dan sedikit mengganggu itu. Lagi pula jangan salahkan mereka yang berisik setelah tahu bahwa jam pelajaran setelah ia akan kosong karena para guru sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan. Teman-temannya sibuk berbincang-bincang, entah memperbincangkan apa, Ichigo tak peduli. Yang penting jangan bawa dirinya ke dalam obrolan tak jelas itu.

Ia menghela napasnya lagi, dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi meninggalkan tempat ramai yang membuatnya entah kenapa merasa sedikit kesal. Jujur saja, pemuda nyentrik itu sedang butuh ketenangan saat ini. Bisa dilihat gurat-gurat lelah di wajahnya itu makin hari makin bertambah. Seharusnya ia sadar jika guratan-guratan itu akan membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari yang seharusnya.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

Suara lirih itu tiba-tiba menginterupsinya, menghentikan langkah kakinya yang sudah mencapai ambang pintu. Ia pun segera berbalik, menatap seorang gadis yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Inoue?" alis Ichigo bertaut bingung ketika sosok gadis berambut coklat panjang di depannya ia hanya menatapnya bingung dengan gerak-gerik canggungnya.

"Ano... Kurosaki-kun mau kemana?"

Orihime Inoe, gadis berambut coklat panjang itu, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya gugup. Sesekali manik coklatnya itu melirik Ichigo dan lantai di bawahnya bergantian.

"Aku ingin ke atap. Di sini berisik."

Tangan besar Ichigo sedikit menutup telinganya, merasa kalau keberisikan yang dibuat teman-temannya sudah keterlaluan. Ditatapnya lagi gadis di depannya yang hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya lugu ketika mendengar jawaban itu.

_Caramel_ itu menatap Inoue penuh tanda tanya. Mencari hal apa lagi yang ingin gadis itu tanyakan padanya sehingga membuat langkahnya untuk mencari ketenangan harus terhenti. Namun gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, ia hanya terdiam menatap Ichigo yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

Inoue tersentak kaget, tingkahnya yang tadi menatap Ichigo dengan sedikit intens itu kini berganti dengan tingkah gugup. Seperti seorang gadis yang tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan seseorang yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

"Ah... tidak ada, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue menggeleng singkat, membuat helaian coklat panjangnya bergerak mengikuti gerakannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan."

Ichigo kembali berjalan pergi, meninggalkan gadis yang masih menatapnya sendu di ambang pintu. Ia menatap punggung tegap itu yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya, hingga sosok itu menghilang dari jangkauan manik mata coklat gelapnya.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya berat. Dalam hatinya kini terbesit banyak sekali pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia ajukan tadi. Namun entah kenapa, lidah itu terasa kelu begitu ia berhadapan dengan pemuda nyentrik itu. Seakan kata-katanya tercekak di tenggorokannya.

Ia sadari bahwa tadi adalah kesempatannya untuk mengutarakan segala pertanyaan yang beberapa hari ini bersarang di kepalanya tentang pemuda itu. Tapi tatapan Ichigo membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. _Caramel_ yang menatapnya itu, seakan menyiratkan kalau pemiliknya sedang tak ingin diganggu saat ini. Menyiratkan kalau pemiliknya butuh waktu sendiri, yang pemuda itu butuhkan adalah waktu, bukan seseorang untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya.

Ya, yang pemuda itu butuhkan hanya waktu dan jawaban.

Manik coklat gelap itu kembali menatap koridor yang dilalui Ichigo. Kemudian helaan napas berat kembali terdengar dan suara lirih yang terdengar begitu sedih.

"Kurosaki-kun, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"

* * *

**Di bukit belakang SMA Karakura**

Ichigo mengamati sebuh tempat lengang di hadapannya, sebuah padang rerumputan yang cukup terawat dengan sebuah pohon maple besar di tengahnya. Kini ia sedang berada di sini, tempat yang paling ia sukai. Tempat dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mencari ketenangan setiap ada masalah yang membuat gurat kesal di wajahnya semakin nampak.

Semilir angin membelai wajah dan menerbangkan helaian jingganya lembut. Tak peduli betapa teriknya siang itu, tempat ini selalu saja dapat menghadirkan kesejukan yang Ichigo cari-cari. Padang rerumputan yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar itu terlihat begitu lengang.

Memang sedikit aneh, ketika mendapati tempat seperti ini di kota Karakura. Karena memang kini kota Karakura sudah tak bisa lagi di bilang kota kecil dengan penduduk yang minim.

Namun beruntunglah Ichigo karena menemukan tempat ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak pertama kali Ichigo menemukan tempat ini, dan sepertinya belum ada orang-orang beruntung lainnya yang menemukan tempat ini setelah dirinya.

Ichigo berjalan mendekat menuju pohon maple besar itu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar melewati rumput-rumput tinggi dan ilalang yang memenuhi padang rumput itu. Dapat tercium olehnya, wangi manis yang menguar di udara sekitar tempat itu.

Ladang rumput itu memang tak hanya dihiasi oleh rerumputan hijau, namun berbagai jenis bunga pun tumbuh di tempat itu. Wangi manis dari white chrysant yang baru ia lewati semakin memanjakan indra penciumannya.

Dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara itu dan juga wangi manis yang masih menguar di sekelilingnya. Dapat dirasakan olehnya bahwa sedikit demi sedikit masalah yang membebaninya perlahan menguap darinya dengan begitu cepat. Ternyata pilihan untuk mengunjungi tempat ini bukanlah pilihan yang buruk, atau mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai sesuatu yang tepat.

Ichigo semakin berjalan mendekati pohon besar yang berdiri sendirian di tanah lapang itu. Kepalanya menengadah menatap dedaunan berwarna hijau gelap yang menaunginya dari teriknya sang mentari.

Rasa senang dan lega tergambar jelas di wajahnya ketika ia sandarkan punggung tegapnya pada batang besar itu. Sebuah senyuman tipis tergambar jelas di wajahnya, beralih menggantikan gurat-gurat lelah yang selalu ia tampakan itu.

Belaian sang angin, harum manis yang memabukan, dan rindangnya pohon yang melingkupinya entah kenapa membuatnya ingin sekali menenggelamkan _caramel _nya dalam kegelapan yang menenangkan. Membiarkan masalahnya menguar sebanyak mungkin dari kepalanya.

Kepala yang dihiasi surang jingga itu pun kini bersandar pada batang besar di belakangnya dengan tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Manik matanya sudah terpejam sedari tadi. Segala buaian yang ia terima membuatnya tak sanggup lagi mempertahankan segala kesadaran yang ia miliki.

Pikirannya melayang jauh, membawanya terbang dalam angan-angan tanpa akhir yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Pikirannya semakin terbang jauh meninggalkannya, membayang segala hal yang telah ia lewati beberapa hari ini.

Namun pikirannya berhenti di sana, berhenti pada sebuah bayangan manik mata sedalam samudra yang menatapnya penuh arti. Dan _caramel_ itu pun langsung membelalak kaget, ketika sebuah tangan kecil yang tadi hanya ada dalam pikirannya kini secara nyata menyentuh wajahnya.

Bocah itu ada di depannya, bocah kecil dengan rambut putihnya yang bergoyang-goyang lambat dan sepasang s_apphire _yang kini kembali menatapnya dengan intens seperti kemarin malam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, bocah?"

Ichigo kembali dalam dunianya, ketenangan yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia rasakan kini menghilang tak berbekas dan berbagai masalah yang tadi menguap hilang kini menjatuhi tubuhnya kembali.

Ditatapnya makhluk pengganggu pencuri ketenangan yang ada di hadapannya, menatapnya seolah-olah bocah itu adalah seorang pencuri yang telah mencuri benda yang begitu berharga baginya. Berlebihan memang, namun sebuah ketenangan kini menjadi hal yang sangat berharga bagi pria dengan surai jingga itu.

"Ichi-nii sedang apa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan pengalih meluncur manis dari mulut kecil itu. Kepala dengan surai itu pun ia miringkan, menambah kesan imut pada bocah itu dan juga menyebalkan bagi Ichigo.

Tatapan _caramel _itu masih tak lekang dari sosok kecil itu. Meminta sebuah penjelasan kenapa bocah kecil ini bisa ada di sini, kenapa bocah kecil ini bisa tiba-tiba muncul di saat yang tak tepat. Namun sepertinya bukan jawaban yang didapatkannya, melainkan sebuah tatapan polos yang terasa semakin menyebalkan.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini bocah?"

Ichigo terpaksa mengambil pilihan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya itu daripada harus menagih jawaban yang tak akan diberikan oleh bocah itu. Tangan besar Ichigo menyentuh puncak kepala itu, mengacak-acak helaian putih itu tanpa ampun.

"Tadi Dou lihat Ichi-nii sedang berjalan kemari, jadi Dou ikuti saja."

Sosok mungil itu kini duduk di depan Ichigo. Sebuah senyuman tergambar jelas di wajah mungilnya, ia terkesan sangat menikmati perlakuan Ichigo yang kini nampak seperti kakak baginya. Sebenarnya Ichigo sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan tindakannya. Namun wajah polos itu mengingatkannya dengan dua adik perempuannya.

Memang bocah mungil ini kini telah diakui oleh keluarganya, lebih tepatnya oleh Yuzu dan ayahnya, bahwa kini Dou telah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya dengan sangat mendadak dan dengan keputusan sepihak yang begitu menyebalkan.

Namun Ichigo tak bisa menyalahkan bocah di depannya. Bocah ini hanya bocah polos biasa yang ia tolong dan kini harus ia anggap adiknya tanpa ada kata-kata komentar ataupun penolakan yang mungkin akan membuat bocah ini bisa meringkuk di jalanan kembali.

Ichigo tersenyum singkat. Entah kenapa instingnya sebagai seorang kakak membuatnya bisa menerima sosok asing ini begitu mudah walau kemarin ia benar-benar dibuat kesal olehnya.

Bocah itu pun kembali tersenyum lebar ketika matanya menangkap sebuah senyum yang ditujukan padanya itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa bocah itu merasa senang ketika sosok pemuda di depannya dapat menerimanya.

"Satu hal lagi, kenapa kau bisa ada di kota begini?"

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu entah kenapa baru menyadari hal aneh yang terjadi di hadapannya. Tentang kenapa bocah ini bisa berkeliaran bebas dan melihatnya. Karena memang adalah hal yang aneh mendapati bocah itu bertemu dengannya sedangkan jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya bisa dibilang bukanlah jarak yang dekat.

Guratan-guratan aneh kini kembali bersarang di wajah Ichigo. Namun sosok mungil di depannya kembali tersenyum lebar dan dengan riangnya ia berkata.

"Tadi Dou sedang jalan-jalan. Soalnya di rumah sepi sekali. Yuzu nee-chan dan Karin nee-chan pergi sekolah. Dan ayah sibuk di klinik. Jadinya Dou pergi jalan-jalan."

Ichigo sedikit tercekak mendengar panggilan bocah itu untuk tiga anggota keluarganya yang lain. Semua masih terasa janggal baginya untuk diterima dalam satu hari. Namun hal yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah alasan bocah ini.

Berjalan-jalan karena bosan bukanlah suatu alasan logis yang membuat bocah ini bisa ada di sekitar sekolahnya dan berada di depannya saat ini.

"Tapi kau berjalan-jalan terlalu jauh, bocah. Kau bisa tersesat kalau kau berjalan-jalan sejauh ini."

Nada khawatir terdengar dari suara Ichigo. Segala perasaan bingung dan kesal bercampur aduk dalam benaknya. Namun rasa khawatir itu lebih mendominasinya. Tak bisa ia pikirkan jika bocah ini tak melihatnya dan mengikutinya. Apa yang mungkin akan terjadi pada bocah ini?

Bisa Ichigo bayangkan bocah ini tersesat dan meringkuk kembali di jalanan karena tingkah bodohnya itu. Tapi sepertinya rasa khawatir itu hanya dibalas dengan sebuah cengiran yang lebih lebar yang kini kembali ditujukan kepadanya.

"Tak apa nii-chan. Dou sudah tahu jalan pulang kok."

Alis Ichigo kembali berkerut. Sosok bocah ini masih terlalu asing baginya. Ia tak tahu menahu segala hal tetang bocah ini baik itu orang tuanya, tempat tinggalnya yang terdahulu, dan berbagai hal lainnya.

Yang ia tahu hanya bocah ini tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Terlalu cepat sehingga Ichigo pun tak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan kehidupan normalnya. Memang bukanlah sebuah perubahan yang besar, tak ada suatu hal berarti yang terjadi. Namun tanpa ia pungkiri, sedikit demi sedikit perubahan itu terjadi padanya.

Perubahan yang bahkan ia rasakan sebelum bocah mungil itu datang ke kehidupannya.

Hanya perlu menunggu waktu hingga sosok mungil itu memberinya sedikit petunjuk untuk menemukan jawabannya.

**TBC**

* * *

Curcolan Author :

T.T update siput lagi... *nngis di pojokan*

maafkan ai yang lagi-lagi update siput, ai minta maaf... kan baru lebaran nih, jadi ai mohon maaf ya... ^o^ *sujud mohon ampun*

Ano... adakah readers yang bingung akan ceritanya? Padahal udah chap 3 tapi jalan ceritanya belum keliatan... malahan kaya ga ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Dan kemana Rukia-neechan? Kenapa ga muncul-muncul? *readers: ini fic mu, kenapa malah nanya?*

Gimana ya?

Ai jadi bingung mau ngelanjutin ini fic apa ga.

Adakah yang berminat?

Kalau ada, tolonglah review... #sujud2

Ya, biar Ai ada semangatnya buat ngerjain ini fic. Boleh Ya...

Oh ya, mungkin chap 4 nanti readers akan mulai melihat jalan ceritanya. Perlukah Ai menggarisbawahi kata 'mungkin' itu..

Karena memang itu belum pasti... ehehehehe *dihajar readers

Balasan review :

**KeyKeiko** : gomen ne keiko-san, ai baru bisa lanjut... gomen ne... *sujud-sujud* review lagi, please

**Hiruma Enma 01** : wah... kita senasib dong... penasaran sama dou ya? ai juga *plak* nanti semakin lama semakin ketahuan kok siapa dou sebenarnya. dan gomen ne... ruki nee-chan ga bisa muncul di chap ini. neechan baru muncul di chap depan, depan dan depannya lagi *dihajar hiruma-san*

maukah hiruma-san review lagi, biar rukia neechan cepet munculnya ne... *puppy eyes* *dihajar readers*

**Azura Kuchiki** : gomen ne... ai ga pernah ngasih kejelasan apa-apa di setiap chap. jadinya, semakin bertambah chap maka pertanyaan akan semakin bertambah. ya, istilahnya ai mau bikin readers bingung gitu *plak*

soal dou ya, dou itu semacam penunjuk jalan buat hubungannya Ichiruki *apa an?* pokoknya dou itu masih sangat misterius sekali.

di awal chap 1 itu ai ga bisa ngomong apa-apa, no comment deh. mungkin itu masa lalu mungkin juga bukan *dihajar azura-san* pokoknya nanti semakin lama misterinya semakin kebongkar kok.

maukah review lagi azura-san? *puppy eyes*

: eeehhhh... terus nama ibunya ichi-nii memangnya apa? *shock* ruki neechan munculnya masih di chap depan depan dan depannya lagi. ruki neechan bakal muncul kalo hendrik-san mau review lagi lho... *plak*

Ok deh, yang terakhir...

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Illusion of The Time**

Desclaimer : bleach masih punya om tite, fic ini dengan segala kegajeannya milik ai, dan IchiRuki punya kita semua... yyyeeeaaaayyyyy *ngaku-ngaku* *dihajar om Tite*

Warning : ai hanya mau bilang kalau fic ini akan menjadi fic yang sangat membingungkan dengan segala kegajeannya... jadi gomen ne, readers yang sabar ya... orang sabar disayang Tuhan lho... *plak

**Chap 3**

_Waktu hanya memutar-mutar cerita_

_Memberi teka-teki_

_Walau yang dulu pun belum terselesaikan_

_Namun ketika semua berakhir_

_Yang kita ketahui hanya satu_

_Kenyataan tak berujung_

_Yang selalu kita pertanyakan_

_Dan sadarlah..._

_Bahwa jawaban tak akan pernah didapat_

* * *

Seorang pemuda kembali terlihat di sana. Di bawah sebuah pohon maple besar dengan daunnya yang mulai menguning. Angin musim gugur berhembus ringan, membawa kabar akan datangnya sang musim dingin. Dan terlihat di ladang rerumputan itu, sebuah sambutan akan kedatangan musim berselimut salju itu.

Dedaunan menguning dengan indahnya, mencoba menyaingi sang mentari sore dan helaian jingga milik pemuda itu. Rerumputan hijau kini telah berganti dengan padang ilalang tinggi dengan warna coklat terangnya. Pemandangan bumi berselimut jingga itu terpampang indah di depan sebuah manik _caramel_ yang menatapnya lekat. Manik dengan warna serupa dengan musim gugur yang menyelimutinya.

Pemuda itu pun tersenyum. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya sedikit kagum dan tak habis pikir. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kalau orang lain tak akan menemukan ketika ia berada di tempat ini. Ia seperti berbaur dengan bumi. Tersembunyi di balik selimut jingga yang begitu rupawan dan menjadi satu dengan dunia.

Ia mengedarkan pandangnnya mengelilingi tempat itu. Padang jingga tempatnya berada, hutan pinus yang masih begitu hijau mengelilinginya, semilir angin yang terasa semakin dingin setiap harinya. Semua itu tak lepas dari perhatiannya, semua indranya seakan menikmati semua itu.

Membiarkan rangsang-rangsang itu memberikannya ketenangan-ketenangan yang tak pernah ia kira akan ia dapatkan di sini. Ketenangan yang begitu memikatnya untuk selalu berada tempat ini tanpa peduli apa pun yang terjadi.

Manik mata itu tenggelam dalam kegelapan ketika ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati ketenangan itu dan mencoba menyelaminya lebih dalam lagi.

Dapat ia dengar suara angin yang mempermainkan dedaunan di atasnya, dapat ia dengar semua suara itu. Suara bumi yang begitu merdu, suara dunia yang terlupakan, suara yang menceritakan segalanya dalam nyanyian angin. Itulah suara yang ia dengar.

Waktu telah berlalu begitu lama, telah banyak nyanyian angin yang ia dengarkan. Sedikit demi sedikit semua itu membawanya terbang tinggi. Melayang melewati gumpalan-gumpalan kapas putih yang berarak di langit musim gugur. Pikirannya terbang tinggi, melewati tempat-tempat yang tak pernah ia ketahui, dan melihat apa yang tak pernah ia lihat.

Namun kesenangan sepertinya harus segera berakhir ketika sebuah tangan mungil nan hangat tiba-tiba memegang wajahnya. Sebuah kehangatan yang sedikit menggelitik itu memaksa _caramel_ itu membuka matanya.

Dapat ia lihat,di depannya terlihat seorang gadis yang memandangnya intens. Manik mata _amethys_ yang besar itu terus memandangnya, wajah mungil gadis itu memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatir yang tak terlalu terlihat jelas. Selama sesaat dua orang itu saling menatap, seakan tenggelam dalam masing-masing manik mata yang begitu menawan.

Tangan mungil itu masih berada di wajah tampan pemuda itu, tak melakukan apa pun dan tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahwa tangan mungil itu akan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Suara yang terdengar begitu lirih terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Gadis mungil itu segera menjauh, menjaga jarak di antara mereka dan tangan mungil itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu terlihat sedikit tak suka dengan jarak yang mereka buat.

Ia ingin kembali merasakan kehangatan dari tangan mungil itu, ia ingin menatap manik mata yang begitu menenggelamkan itu. Tapi sepertinya keinginan itu harus ia urungkan, ketika gadis mungil itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua bersandar dengan santai pada batang pohon maple yang sedikit ditumbuhi lumut itu. Lengan mereka saling bersentuhan, hal itu sedikit membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit aneh namun tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia mersa sedikit nyaman karenanya.

"Hanya sedang bersantai saja"

Ia melirik singkat gadis yang ada di sebelahnya, kemudian beralih kembali menatap padang ilalang yang ada di hadapannya. Mengabaikan sedikit kehadiran gadis itu dan kembali pada ketenangannya semula. Menanggelamkan kembali manik matanya ke dalam kegelapan serta membiarkan pikirannya kembali melayang jauh entah kemana.

Merasakan angin yang berhembus ringan membelai wajah mereka. Helaian jingga dan hitam itu terbang terbuai angin. Mereka kembali diam, tenggelam dalam kenyamanan yang disajikan tempat itu pada mereka.

Gadis mungil itu melirik singkat pemuda di samping kanannya. Pemuda itu menutup matanya rapat, tak ia biarkan sedikit cahaya pun menyapa manik mata itu. Sebuah senyum manis bertengger di wajah tampan pemuda itu, ia terlihat seakan-akan sedang menikmati segala hal yang ia rasa dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Senyum yang sama pun terukir di wajah gadis itu. Sebuah senyum kelegaan yang sarat akan kebahagiaan. Tentu gadis itu senang, ia bisa melihat sebuah senyum yang jarang sekali ditampakan pemuda di sebelahnya. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi pada pemuda itu, sehingga sebuah senyuman tulus menjadi hal yang sangat langka untuk ia perlihatkan.

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek tua saja."

_Caramel_ itu menatap _amethys_ di sebelahnya kesal. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi tak suka ketika menanggapi kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulit gadis mungil di sebelahnya. Dia tak suka kata-kata itu. Guratan-guratan aneh di wajahnya pun mulai tampak, menghilangkan wajah damai dan senyum bahagia yang beberapa saat lalu baru ia perlihatkan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Diperlihatkannya wajah tak suka yang kentara, suara baritonnya sedikit ia naikkan. Mencoba membuat gadis yang kini ditatapnya merasa ngeri karena secara tak langsung telah menghinanya. Tapi nihil, tak ada reaksi seperti yang pemuda itu harapkan. Yang ada hanya gelak tawa dengan nada mengejek yang membuat guratan kesal di wajahnya semakin bertambah.

"Kau semakin terlihat seperti kakek-kakek tau. Dan lihat ini" sebuah tangan mungil tiba-tiba meraba guratan-guratan kesal yang pemuda itu perlihatkan. "Kau sudah memiliki keriput, jeruk. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak berpikir."

PLAK

Gadis itu tersenyum, menampilkan senyuman bangga sekaligus mengejek. Ia merasa senang ketika tangan mungilnya telah berhasil memukul kening yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Memukulnya dengan pukulan yang tidak bisa disebut pelan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukul kepalaku?"

Diejek dan dipukul tepat di kening, perlakuan-perlakuan yang tak bisa diterima itu langsung menyulut sedikit amarahnya. Bukan hanya gadis di depannya ini yang membuatnya marah, perlakuan seenaknya gadis ini hanya sedikit memberi dampak yang tak berarti. Ia sudah terlalu sering dipukul oleh gadis ini, dan ini bukanlah kali pertama ia mendapatkannya.

Ya, pemuda itu merasa sedikit marah pada dirinya. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang ada di dalam hatinya yang membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia terbuai dengan senyuman dan kehangatan dari tangan mungil itu. Ia tak suka, sungguh merasa tak suka pada perasaannya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kerutanmu itu saja. Kau lihat sendirikan, kerutanmu itu semakin hari semakin bertambah banyak saja."

"Cih... tapi bukan dengan memukulku begini kan? Kau kira aku ini apa? Sarana latihan tinjumu. Dasar pendek"

PLAK

Lagi-lagi pukalan mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Bukan suara tawa mengejek lagi yang terdengar dari gadis itu, telah berganti menjadi geram amarah dan suara lirih yang telah meningkat mejadi beberapa oktaf itu.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku ini tidak pendek! Dasar jeruk baka!"

"Hey... siapa yag kau bilang jeruk!"

Inilah yang terjadi, pertengkaran kekanakan yang akan selalu terjadi jika mereka bersama. Memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan, namun dari pertengkaran inilah mereka berdua mencoba saling memahami. Bukan pertengkaran tak berarti, tapi pertengkaran yang menghubungkan satu sama lain

Hal yang tak bisa dianggap remeh bukan.

Dan semua pertengkaran itu akan berakhir dengan keduanya yang saling diam, setelah kata-kata ejekan habis keluar dari mulut mereka. Setelah itulah, mereka akan kembali saling tertawa, mentertawakan kebodohan mereka yang bertengkar kerena alasan sepele. Seperti anak kecil, namun itulah mereka.

Mereka kembali bersandar nyaman di batang maple besar di belakang mereka. Kembali menikmati buaian angin dan pemandangan padang jingga di depan mereka. Mentari telah berjalan lambat menuju barat, walau ini masih dikatakan siang, sinar jingga itu mulai menyembul keluar dari celah pohon maple, bagaikan pedang cahaya yang menyinari dua orang yang sedang bersandar di bawah daun maple yang sudah mulai menguning itu.

Sang _caramel_ kembali menutup, membiarkan angin menerpa wajah tampan itu, seakan mencoba menghilangkan gurat-gurat kesal yang tadi ada di sana. Sedangkan sang pemilik _amethys_ itu mengikuti jejaknya dengan menenggelamkan manik matanya ke dalam kegelapan yang dirasakan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Nyaman dan damai. Itulah kata-kata yang sanggup menggambarkan apa yang sedang mereka rasakan.

"Sekarang aku tau alasanmu"

Pemuda itu sedikit berkerut bingung, menanggapi kata-kata gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Mata gadis itu masih menutup dan sebuah senyuman tulus tergambar di wajahnya.

"Alasan apa?"

"Alasan kenapa kau suka sekali berada di tempat ini."

Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati kata-kata yang tak terbayangkan keluar dari bibir mungil semerah cherry itu. Itu memang aneh, karena memang sebuah hal yang langka mendapati gadis yang selalu memukulnya berkata seperti itu.

Mengatakan sesuatu seakan-akan mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka memang saling mengerti, namun hal itu tak pernah diucapkan, tak pernah diperlihatkan. Mereka seakan saling memahami secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Pemuda itu pun ikut tersenyum. Merasa senang karena gadis ini telah sedikit mengerti dirinya tanpa dirinya perlu mengatakan sesuatu. Dia memang seperti itu, pemuda yang sangat sulit mengungkapkan apa pun. Tak bisa memperlihatkan perasaannya dengan sebuah kata-kata.

Karena itulah ia senang berada di samping gadis ini. Ia tak perlu repot-repot mengatakan sesuatu, karena gadis ini akan langsung mengerti dirinya. Tanpa kata-kata dan tanpa tindakan, namun segalanya dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh gadis ini.

"Jangan sombong dulu. Ada alasan lain kenapa aku menyukai tempat ini."

Ia berbicara dengan nada misterius, dan sedikit nada sombong terdengar saat pemuda itu mencoba mebuat gadis di sampingnya sedikit penasaran. Gadis ini selalu benar tentang dirinya, ingin rasaya kali ini ia membuat gadis ini sekali-kali salah akan jawabannya.

"Memangnya apa alasan lain itu?"

Dan tepat, gadis itu kini menatapnya penasaran. Merasa kalau dirinya yang selalu mengetahui tentang pemuda itu, kini harus menanggung rasa penasaran dengan pemuda ini. Walau mungkin ia sadari bahwa alasan lain yang dikatakan pemda itu tak benar-benar ada.

"Itu rahasia" pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Untuk kesempatan yang langka ini, ia telah membuat gadis serba tau disampingnya memasang wajah kesal karena begitu penasarannya.

"Kalau itu rahasia, kenapa kau mencoba mengatakannya? Itu hanya membuatku penasaran saja, bodoh."

Sebuah raut wajah kesal tak dapat luput dari wajah mungil yang dibingkai oleh surai hitam sekelam malam itu. Apakah ini sebuah balas dendam, itulah yang kini dikatakan gadis itu dalam hatinya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia telah satu kali memukul wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Ya, satu kali. Karena pukulan terakhir yang bisa dibilang cukup keras itu dianggap merupakan kesalahan pemuda bersurai jingga itu. Mengatakan gadis mungil itu dengan sebutan pendek merupakan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang tak akan termaafkan oleh gadis itu. Jadi salahkan gadis itu, jika ia mendaratkan pukulannya di wajah pemuda itu.

Dan sekarang, pemuda itu membalaskan dendamnya dengan membuat gadis di sampingnya penasaran. Hal lain yang membuat gadis ini kesal adalah dibuat penasaran. Ia memang gadis yang bisa dibilang cuek dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, namun pemuda ini sudah bisa dikatakan dekat. Oleh karena itu, dia sangat tak suka jika orang ini membutnya sedikit penasaran tentang dirinya. Gadis ini memang sedikit menyombongkan tentang kenyataan bahwa mereka saling memahami satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kesal begitu" pemuda itu sedikit menepuk kepala yang bersurai hitam itu. "Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengatakannya padamu."

"Kenapa harus suatu saat nanti? Memangnya sepenting itukah?"

Gadis itu menatap wajah tampan di depannya sedikit kesal. Tangan besar itu ia biarkan saja berada di atas kepalanya, tangan besar yang kini mengacak-acak surai kelam itu.

"Tentu saja. Sudahlah tak perlu dibahas lagi, aku janji akan mengatakannya suatau saat nanti."

"Atau itu hanya alasan bodohmu yang ingin membuatku penasaran?"

_Amethys_ itu menatap _caramel_ lekat-lekat. Mencari-cari sedikit kebohongan yang mungkin ada di sana. Namun sepertinya, ia tak dapat menemukan hal itu. Di manik mata itu hanya ada dirinya yang terpantul di sana, dan sebuah kilat-kilat misterius yang sama sekali tak bisa ia mengerti. Tak ada kebohongan di sana, sama sekali tak ada.

"Hey, aku tidak akan berbohong. Tak ada gunanya bagiku untuk membohogimu."

"Mungkin saja kau ingin mengerjaiku."

"Jangan bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang kesal karena kau yang lebih sering mengerjaiku."

Memang benar, pemuda jingga di depannya ini sangat jarang mengerjainya, bahkan bisa dibilang tak pernah sama sekali.

"Iya iya. Aku tau. Kalau begitu, kau akan mengatakannya padaku suatu saat nanti kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Pemuda jingga itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi gadis di depannya. Raut penasaran dan kesal yang tergambar jelas di wajah itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawanya. Gadis ini memang aneh, kadang ia terlihat begitu meyebalkan, begitu dewasa bahkan kekanakan seperti saat ini.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Kau membuatku semakin kesal saja."

Gadis itu sudah siap mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul pemuda yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak di depannya. Tawa mengejek yang semakin lama semakin membuat kadar kemarahannya meningkat.

"Iya iya, maaf. Jangan memukulku lagi."

Ia segera menggeser duduknya, mencoba menghindari pukulan yang ingin dilayangkan gadis itu. Tawa yang sudah membuat gadis itu murka segera ia redam, tangannya pun ikut menutup mulutnya yang masih mencoba untuk tertawa itu. Bukanlah hal yang bagus membuat gadis ini mengamuk, karena itu sangat berakibat buruk untuk dirinya. Mungkin saja gadis ini akan menghajarnya dengan pukulan dari tangan yang kecil namun terasa sakit itu.

Manik kecoklatan itu melirik singkat ke arah langit yang kini berwarna jingga terang itu. Ia pun segera bangkit berdiri, kemudian membersihkan debu-debu dari pakaiannya.

"Ayo pulang. Ini sudah sore."

Ia menatap gadis itu singkat. Seakan dia mengerti dengan tatapan yang ditujukan padanya, ia pun segera bangkit berdiri. Berdiri tegak di samping pemuda jingga yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ya gadis itu tak lebih tinggi dari pundak tegap itu sungguh berbanding jauh bukan. Dan hal inilah yang sering membuat gadis itu tak suka jika bersama dengannya.

"Iya."

Disertai sebuah anggukan kecil dan helaan napas singkat, gadis mungil itu pun melangkah pergi. Mendahului seorang pemuda jingga di belakangnya dan melewatkan sebuah senyuman tulus yang ditujukan padanya.

Mereka pun berjalan pergi, melangkahkan kaki-kaki itu menuju kegelapan di bawah naungan cemara yang mengitari ladang jingga, tempat mereka bersantai tadi. Semakin masuk ke dalam naungan cemara yang tak tersentuh sihir jingga musim gugur. Meninggalkan kesunyian di belakangnya, dan ketenangan singkat yang sempat mereka rasakan di sana.

Dan tempat itu pun kembali sunyi. Ladang jingga dengan pohon maple besar di tengahnya itu kembali sendiri, sedikit merindu dengan tawa canda yang tadi terjadi di sana. Angin berhembus lembut dari arah dua sosok itu pergi, menyampaikan kabar gembira bahwa dua sosok itu akan kembali lagi. Karena di sinilah yang mereka cari berada.

**TBC**

* * *

Curcolan Author :

Sebenernya ai udah ditanyain, kenapa di ff ini banyak banget yang settingnya sama?

Eeerrrr... adakah readers yang penasaran?

Ya, selamat berpenasaran ria ne *dihajar readers*

Ai juga bingung, ini ff sebenernya ceritanya gimana, kok gaje banget *ai baru sadar* *curcol*

* * *

Balasan review :

KeyKeiko : ini sudah lanjut keiko-san... dan ceritanya semakin membingungkan... T.T *nangis di pojokan* arigattou ne reviewnya...

bersedia review lagi kah? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Azura Kuchiki : wkwkwkwkw... hobi ai adalah membuat orang bingung *plak* tapi sabar ne azura-san. semakin banyak chap semakin jelas kok *alesan

review lagi ya...

Hiruma Enma 01 : ne... fic ini memang semakin membingungkan... ini sudah update kilat *bohong* kecepatan update sudah naik nih... *plak*

review lagi please...

* * *

yang terakhir...

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


End file.
